The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Berberis thungerii, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hoho 1’. ‘Hoho 1’ is grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventors as a chance seedling in a production field in June of 2011 in Zevenaar, The Netherlands. The parent plant is believed to be ‘Rose Glow’ (not patented) as the field contained propagation stock plants of ‘Rose Glow’.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one the Inventors using softwood stem cuttings in Zevenaar, The Netherlands in June of 2011. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.